


Re-evaluate in six weeks

by Antheas_Blackberry



Series: Angels (and demons) dig the long ball [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Baseball, Boston Red Sox, Chris Sale - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Slice of Life, crowley is soft, misuse of miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 08:03:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antheas_Blackberry/pseuds/Antheas_Blackberry
Summary: A follow-up piece to yesterday's ficlet.





	Re-evaluate in six weeks

A few hours later, Crowley came crashing back through the shop door, pastry bag in hand. “Did you hear?” 

“Yes, dear. Even I can access the World Wide Web,” Aziraphale said smugly. 

Crowley could hear how the angel had capitalised the words and shook his head. “No one calls it that anymore, angel.” Not in ages, he thought to himself. 

Not for the first time he wondered how Aziraphale’s computer was still running, given that he had purchased it for the angel sometime in the 1980s, let alone how it even connected to the Internet. He supposed he wasn’t the only one with an imagination.

He handed over the pastry bag to Aziraphale, who wriggled in excitement. “Oh, thank you my dear! These look scrumptious.”

Crowley thought the angel looked very pleased with himself. “You didn’t have anything to do with the outcome of this particular visit with Dr Andrews, did you?”

Aziraphale suddenly became the picture of angelic innocence and grace. “Of course not, Crowley.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Surely you can’t think that I could_influence_ such matters.”

Crowley threw himself down onto the sofa, sprawling out comfortably. “No, you’d _never_ do anything like that at all,” he replied sarcastically, thinking back to the London series a few months previous. 

Aziraphale looked offended, but only momentarily. For now, he’d avoid any further questions, and enjoy the pastries Crowley had fetched for him (leaving him conveniently in the shop all by his lonesome) to enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I probably should be banned from writing fanfic.


End file.
